Digimon Tamers: Fun with Data Modding
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: While Guilmon and Renamon are alone, exploring the Hypnos facility, both discover a computer that can alter bodies and change personalities, an abandoned program. But with it, the pair decide to have some fun with it, ending with a smart and dominant Guilmon and a lustful/slutty Renamon.


With the four years that had passed after the Digimon Tamers had stopped the renegade program, the D-Reaper, things had changed for them, both the Tamers and their Digimon.

While most of the Tamers were attending high school, going for classes that would help them reach the jobs of their dreams, Suzie, Ai and Mako were appointed as the new Digimon Tamers, a responsibility they gladly accepted.

But with the fame of the Digimon Tamers, there were hardly any Digimon that would dare enter the Real World and cause chaos, knowing they would have to deal with powerful warriors, which included Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon and Beelzemon.

Only the occasional Digimon who would be arrogant or stupid enough would sneak into the Real World in order to start trouble or try and conquer Shinjuku, only to meet their end at the hands at the new Digimon Tamers, alongside their partners, Beelzemon and Cherubimon.

And while the Tamers had changed, so too had their partners.

However, with Guilmon and Renamon, they were going to change further.

Inside the Hypnos facility, the pair had stopped by just to check on Yamaki and Riley, but had a change of plans when they came across a room neither had seen before, raising their curiosity as they headed inside.

"So why are we here, Renamon?" Guilmon asked curiously as he looked around the room.

"I just felt as thought we needed to know what this place is." Renamon replied, before admitting. "And I might need some help if anything dangerous is inside of here."

Guilmon smiled and nodded, happy to help Renamon, but believed there was no need for his assistance, for the room was empty, except for one computer, a cable attached to the back of it and a basket that had some clothing inside of it.

"It is empty." Guilmon said, which just puzzled Renamon.

"I wonder why this room was abandoned." She wondered aloud, while Guilmon, curious, headed to the computer.

"Hey, look at this, Renamon." Guilmon called, getting Renamon's attention, where she approached Guilmon and looked at the monitor.

"It turns out there is a program on this computer that can alter a Digimon's body and personality to their desires or something." The Hazard Digimon told Renamon, unsure exactly what that meant, but guessed it was important.

"Really?" Renamon asked, feeling her curiosity get the better of her once again.

"Well... couldn't hurt to give it a try." She commented, facing Guilmon, where she said. "Guilmon, you go first."

Confused, Guilmon asked. "Why me?"

"Because I want to see if this works." Renamon said in reply as she picked up the end of the cable and placed it in Guilmon's ear, which made him flinch a little, feeling a little uncomfortable, but seeing Renamon wanted him to help her, Guilmon tried to relax and let Renamon resume her actions.

With Guilmon cooperating, Renamon smiled, before she went to a computer and saw Guilmon's mainframe on screen, amazing her.

"Wow. Look at this. It captures your mainframe." She told the red dino Digimon, who noticed Renamon starting to type away at the computer, making Guilmon ask, sounding a little nervous. "Uhh... Renamon, what are you are doing?"

"Let's see..." Renamon said back, ignoring Guilmon question as she continued to type away. "Let's make you taller than me, muscular, body of a hunk, huge human penis and your personality mature..."

As she typed in the keyboard on this commands, Guilmon began to groan and moan, feeling lightheaded as a virus entered him and slowly began to alter his body, causing the Hazard Digimon to fall to his knees as the alterations continued, while Renamon didn't notice the condition of Guilmon until she finished with the programming and pressed enter.

"Hmm... well I guess it's..." Renamon began to say, but stopped speaking when she saw a shadow over her form, making the vixen turn and blush upon seeing Guilmon, who now was an inch taller than her, his body was all muscular, his stomach had gained a six-pack.

And as her eyes travelled down his body, Renamon couldn't help but blush deeper when she saw the huge white cock that hung between Guilmon legs.

"It... it worked!" Renamon managed to say in awe.

"Yeah, I should say so. Thanks to you, I lost my child-like presence and was replaced with this mature personality." Guilmon said crossly, while removing the cable out of his ear.

"I can't believe it. Guilmon you look amazing now." Renamon said, practically drooling over the hunk she had turned Guilmon into as she put her hands on his chest and began rubbing it.

"Yeah, but now it's my turn." Guilmon smirked, before he suddenly put the cable in Renamon's mouth and approached the computer.

"What are you going to do to me?" Renamon asked, removing the cable for a moment, before letting it back in her mouth.

"Let's see..." Guilmon began to say, thinking of what alterations to Renamon he could make to her.

"Let's give you huge breasts, EE size mostly. A belly button, a visible vagina and let's give you a nice, sexy bottom." The Hazard Digimon said as he typed in the keyboard, causing Renamon's mainframe appear on screen, which, after the commands were typed in, showed the visible changes of the mainframe Renamon, just before the real Renamon moaned as she felt her chest getting bigger and bigger, up to the point her breasts poked out of her mane, as well as revealing a set of pink nipples and a belly button, while below her crotch was a pink vagina, along with a huge yellow buttocks.

"Guilmon, you made me look... sexy!" Renamon gasped, after taking the cable out of her mouth, looked all over her body in surprise and found her body quite attractive, up to the point she was unable to help herself but feel her new breasts, making her moan at how sensitive they were.

"Yeah." Guilmon said in reply, before smirking as he told the foxy Digimon. "I bet you and I can have some fun with this."

Renamon smiled at Guilmon's words, where she then walked over to the door, locked it and then turned back to Guilmon and saying with a sly smile. "Ok, we both tested it on each other but who be the main guinea pig?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Guilmon suggested, earning a nod of agreement from the foxy Digimon, before the pair pulled their hand back and prepared.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Both called, displaying their hands, with Guilmon showing he went with scissors, while Renamon went for paper.

"Yes! Now I can test on you as much as I want!" Guilmon smiled.

"Well I did force you to go first so... why not?" Renamon said in reply, accepting she was to be the first of the experiment, to which Guilmon picked up the cable, only this time he grabbed Renamon's butt and placed the end of the cable inside of her ass.

"Oooh." Renamon moaned, liking the kinky side to Guilmon.

"So what first?" She then asked in a curious and seductive tone.

"First off, you did tease me about me being chubby in the past, so let's see how you like a little payback." Guilmon said in reply, before he started to type on the keyboard, making Renamon moan once again, while looking at herself and found her belly getting a little fatter, while her boobs and butt increased in size.

"Oh, I feel so fat. I'll never call you fat again." Renamon promised with a sincere smile as she rubbed her belly, part of her pretending she was pregnant and inside of her was Guilmon's child.

"Good." Guilmon said in reply, glad to hear Renamon's promise, before he resumed to have his fun with her.

"Hey, here's an idea." Guilmon said as he returned Renamon to her slim belly again, before typing 'Chest: 250. Waist: 120'.

With the alterations set, Guilmon pressed the enter button, causing Renamon to moan in enjoyment as her boobs and ass grew bigger than before, up until they were too big for body.

"Ooh wow!" Renamon moaned in lust as she held up her giant boobs and hugged them, feeling the squishiness of them, just before spanking her huge ass with her tail.

"This program is amazing." She stated, finding she was losing her rational way of thinking to a more lustful and sex-driven one, not that she cared.

"Ok, returning your boobs and butt size back to normal." Guilmon then said, reversing the effects on Renamon, who checked herself out, seeing her body was still looking sexy.

But wanting to continue showing it off, Renamon checked the basket of clothing, to see if there was anything she could wear that would arouse Guilmon, surprising her at what she found.

"Look. Slutty outfits, ropes, sex toys, the lot." Renamon said as she took the clothing and items out, making her comment. "Whoever owned this room must've have a dirty mind."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Guilmon replied as he gazed at Renamon, the clothing and sex toys, before resuming his attention on the monitor, where he saw another function, giving the red dino Digimon an idea.

With the cable still plugged in Renamon's buttocks, Guilmon changed from the physical functions, to the personality settings, where he scrolled down the various personalities, before coming across one that interested him.

'Personality: Shy. Display: Bunny.'

Clicking on the personality, Guilmon wondered how it would affect Renamon, before getting his answer when he turned around to see Renamon, who was now wearing a crimson coloured one piece bunny suit, with black tights on her legs, while still showing off her ass cheeks, making the vixen look incredible.

And turning her gaze at Guilmon, Renamon then smiled shyly as she then bowed and said in a soft tone. "Oh, hello sir. Would you like anything of me?"

"Wow it worked. You now have a shy personality, and you wearing that outfit like a pro." Guilmon commented, making Renamon blush and smile, glad to be complemented, before placing the cable in her ass again and asked. "Can you do another personality change to me, sir?"

"Sure." Guilmon said as he typed.

'Personality: Naughty. Display: Swimwear.'

With that, Guilmon then heard Renamon giggling, making him turn for a second time to see Renamon, now wearing a light blue, and very thin bikini, still showing off her nipples, while the bottom of the outfit rubbed against her lower lips and between her ass cheeks, which just made Renamon smile at the sexy ensemble, as well as how it not only hugged her curvaceous body, but also teased Guilmon by barely covering her private areas.

"Hey, Guilmon. Check out the new me." She said as she showed off her bottom and spanked it with her tail.

"Very cheeky." Guilmon replied with a smirk, liking the new Renamon, before wanting to see what other personalities he could install into her, as he then picked up the cable, remove the bottoms of her outfit and pushed the cable into her ass again.

And after scrolling a little, Guilmon smirked when he came across a personality, one he'd never expect the original Renamon to remotely show, 'Personality: Slut. Display: Lingerie.'

"Why hello there, hot stuff." Renamon's voice then purred in a deep and sultry tone, making Guilmon immediately turn around and saw Renamon, wearing a black lace bra, black lingerie bottoms and leggings, showing off her ass, while the foxy Digimon smiled like a slut.

"I like this personality the best. Suits me very well, don't you think?" Renamon smiled as she shook her bottom, before playfully slapping it.

"Yeah. It suits you a lot better." Guilmon commented in reply.

"OK. I better reset you back to normal." The red dino Digimon then said, about to change Renamon's programming back to normal.

However, Renamon suddenly grabbed Guilmon's hand, stopping him.

"Please wait." Renamon said as she smiled at Guilmon.

"Let me stay like this, but lose the lingerie. Also, add obedient to my personality and put my status as you lover, wife and sex slave." The foxy Digimon then instructed as she started to kiss around Guilmon's neck and collarbone, surprising him at her words and actions.

"Renamon, are you sure about this?" Guilmon asked.

Although he found the new Renamon quite sexy and desired her, Guilmon had his doubts, thinking Renamon wasn't thinking clearly, which made Renamon smile, seeing Guilmon so caring toward her, causing her to show she was serious and began to strip off her lingerie.

"Of course. I am dying to be yours', my Master." She replied, ending her sentence as she wrapped her arms around Guilmon and kissed him deeply, making Guilmon blush at first, before he could feel Renamon's desire to be with him and kissed her back, showing he accepted her wish.

"Alright then." Guilmon said after breaking from the kiss, returned to the monitor, where he scrolled away from resetting Renamon's personality and inserted. 'Personality: Slut, naughty, romantic and obedient. Status: Lover, wife and sex slave.'

And with the program added to her, Renamon smiled as she felt her personality change, finally stripping naked again and moved towards Guilmon, causing her boobs to bounce with each step.

"Thank you, Master. Now I offer my entire body to you" Renamon said with a seductive smile, making Guilmon smile and say in reply. "I am glad, my sexy slave. But I think we should get out of here before we get caught."

"If you are implying what I think you are, lead the way." Renamon replied, before stopping for a moment, where she then picked up the rope and several of the sex toys.

"Let's take these with us too so you can play with me like the sex toy I am." She told Guilmon, earning a nod from Guilmon, before the Hazard Digimon used the rope to tie Renamon's arms up, put some rope under and between her boobs, and finished by tying it between her butt and pussy lips, leaving her bound.

And with Renamon tied up, Guilmon hoisted the vixen onto his back and headed out of the room, with the tied up Renamon, who purred in lust as Guilmon headed back to his shed, excited to mate with him and to have his massive cock inside of her.

-Several minutes later: Upcoming Lemon-

After arriving back at the shed Guilmon used as his home before the Real World became accepting of Digimon and the Digital World, Guilmon untied the ropes around Renamon, who, the second she was free, pounced on top of Guilmon and began to kiss and lick his chest.

"You slutty vixen. I can see somebody's ready." Guilmon commented.

"Oh, I have been ready my entire life." Renamon said in reply, smiling as she backed away from Guilmon, stood up and began to dance, swaying her hips enticingly.

Guilmon watched in awe at the vixen, who began to show off her moves, from belly dancing, shaking and wagging her boobs left and right, before turning around where she shook her booty, greatly arousing Guilmon to the point his member began to emerge from its sheath.

"Wow. You are one sexy fox." Guilmon said, his comment made Renamon smirk, before she said in reply. "You bet I am."

"But how about a good spanking?" She then asked, wiggling her buttocks once again, arousing Guilmon further.

"Of course. Now get on my lap." Guilmon commanded, making Renamon smile as she did as she was told, got on Guilmon's lap and lifted her ass into the air, waiting for her Master's hand to smack her waiting buttocks.

With Renamon on his lap, Guilmon teased the foxy Digimon a little as he trailed one hand down the curve of Renamon's back, until he reached her butt, which he groped gently, loving the feel of it, before he brought up his hand and then down, striking Renamon's her ass with a hard spank.

"Ah!" Renamon gasped, before letting out a slight moan when she felt Guilmon spank her for a second time, making her large butt cheeks jiggle slightly.

And from his dominant position, as well as hearing Renamon moaning erotically, Guilmon could feel his cock getting harder.

Guilmon let out an eager huff, blushing as he spanked Renamon again, a little harder, loving every moment of it, for Renamon's butt was so cushy and round.

Guilmon couldn't wait to play with it some more, as well as the rest of Renamon and her amazing body.

But, his cock was throbbing now, which Renamon noticed as she felt it poking her stomach.

"Oh, Master..." She purred, feeling herself getting hotter and hornier.

And as much as she wanted to 'relieve' Guilmon by getting on all fours and having him take her pussy, the Hazard Digmon decided to have Renamon do something before they got to the best part.

"Renamon, I want your mouth on me... suck on me!" The red dino Digimon ordered, giving his slave one last hard spanking, loving the loud cry she let out, followed by Renamon obeying Guilmon as she shifted off his lap, knelt down between his legs, smiling as she stared at Guilmon's hard cock.

"I hope this is to your liking, my beloved Master..." Renamon purred, reaching up with one hand, which she wrapped around Guilmon's thick cock, before she started to lick around the shaft, smiling as she heard her lover start to groan a little from her actions, which encouraged Renamon to continue as she then opened her mouth and took all nine-inches of Guilmon into her mouth, sucking and licking the cock with great vigor.

With Renamon's actions and enthusiasm to please him, Guilmon closed his eyes, groaning loudly as Renamon continued sucking the Hazard Digimon's cock, feeling her hot little tongue lick at the head and right along the slit, which filled Guilmon with great amounts of pleasure, causing Guilmon to respond as his tail wagged around, while he gently stroked Renamon's head as she blew him.

"Mmm..." Renamon moaned as she started up a firm rhythm, sucking him down deep, before licking and slurping at his thick cock on her way back up, making Guilmon pant, followed by letting out pleased and eager moans, feeling his slave's hot mouth working wonders on his big dick.

"I... I'm getting close, Renamon... go faster..." Guilmon panted out, before Renamon gladly obeyed the order and started to suck him harder as she worked her head up and down faster than before, making soft sucking noises as she gave him the best blowjob she could.

However, with such actions, Guilmon, after several more minutes of Renamon sucking his dick, couldn't hold back any longer.

"Renamon!" He groaned out as he came, his cock throbbing hard in Renamon's mouth as he released his load into the foxy Digimon's waiting mouth.

Renamon slurped on him still, feeling that thick creamy cum spurting into her mouth, and she swallowed once, twice, three times, before pulling back, and licking up the little bit that dribbled down the head of Guilmon's cock, before she then smiled and rose her head up, where she gazed at Guilmon lustfully, showing she desired more.

"Oh, Master... I want to feel your big cock inside of me..." Renamon moaned as she turned around, slowly wiggling her big ass at her Master, tail wagging to draw even more attention to it.

"Please, Master, I want your cock so bad..." She whined sexily, turning back around to walk towards him again, sashaying her hips.

"Put it up my ass..." She whispered in a low, slutty tone, as she slowly got down, laying on her back and waited to feel Guilmon inside of her.

Guilmon's cock throbbed as Renamon spread her legs, her hands coming down to grip her butt cheeks, spreading them slightly so her asshole was exposed to him.

The red dino Digimon let out a heated breath and positioned himself behind Renamon, his cock pressing against her asshole, which made the foxy Digimon moan a little, which increased as Guilmon then shoved it inside of the vixen, filling her body and mind with joy and pleasure.

As the pair started to fuck, Guilmon groaned, loving how tight and hot Renamon's ass was, while the foxy Digimon continued moaning at the feeling of being taken anally.

And Renamon's pleasure only increased as Guilmon kept up both his dominance and pleasure as he moved his head to her chest and began to lick and gently bite her nipples, making her moan louder.

While Guilmon continued to ravage her ass, Renamon slid one hand down her belly, until she lowered it to her muff, her thick fingers spreading the lips of her vagina slightly as it grew slick with her juices, while her other hand rubbed along Guilmon's back, just before she let out another slutty moan as the foxy Digimon felt Guilmon's cock pound harder in and out of her tight ass.

Guilmon pulled his hips back, and slammed them forward, his dick ramming deep into her butt, making Renamon continue to moan in pleasure, tail wagging, cheeks flushed.

Renamon shivered with lust, loving the feeling of her Master's big cock slamming into her ass, his balls hitting her buttcheeks with each thrust.

And as Guilmon continued, Renamon could feel her own pleasure rising, making her arch her back, letting out a long moan, while Guilmon was panting hard as he fucked her asshole, which was extremely tight and hot, causing his own orgasm to approach him.

"Ohhh, Master!" Renamon cried out as she came, her vagina growing slicker and wetter as she shivered and moaned in bliss, while Guilmon felt Renamon's butt squeeze him tighter, causing him to groan loudly as he had his orgasm just moments after Renamon's.

"Renamon!" Guilmon groaned in pleasure as he came, his thick white cum firing deep into her ass, leaving Renamon in pure bliss.

He pulled out slowly, panting, but grinning in pleasure as he looked at Renamon's body, seeing how slippery and wet her vagina was.

"I'm still horny..." He breathed out, running his hands over Renamon's breasts, making the foxy Digimon smiled seductively.

"Then I'll help you out with that." She offered in an enticing tone, getting up and positioning herself on her hands and knees, before opening her legs as wide as they would go, allowing Guilmon to see Renamon's pink vagina opening, which was leaking with pre cum.

With Renamon in position, Guilmon got behind her, grabbed Renamon's hips and then stabbed the head of his huge penis into the foxy Digimon's pussy, making both moan in pleasure at first, before Guilmon then pushed his his entire penis into Renamon's waiting pussy.

And with every thrust Guilmon took, the pleasure increased for Renamon, whose vagina walls just got tighter and tighter.

More pre cum leaked out of Renamon's vagina and ten pleasurable drops of pre cum leaped out of Guilmon's penis and into Renamon's womb.

"Faster Guilmon!" She moaned, wanting Guilmon more and more.

Guilmon complied with Renamon's moans and started thrusting into her as fast as her could, her vagina walls were now so tight that his penis almost got stuck in her a few times, not that either minded.

"Oh, Guilmon... you... you are amazing... Guilmon, oh, yes... I... I'm yours'! I am your sex toy... Please cum inside of me so I may bare your Digi-Eggs...!" Renamon then moaned loudly, feeling she was losing her rationality, but didn't care one bit, the pleasure she felt was too good to give up.

But after an hour of pleasure, both Renamon and Guilmon cried out simultaneously as they had their orgasms, with Renamon's vagina walls clamping hard around Guilmon's member and her cum poured out of her vagina like a waterfall, while Guilmon shot his cum directly into Renamon's womb.

Guilmon and Renamon felt nothing but pure great pleasure and absolute bliss as they both climaxed together.

The pleasure they felt was so great in fact that it made them unable to stand and when it ended they had spent all of their energy up and knew that sleep would soon claim them.

Lucky for them they had spent so much time having sex that it was now night and the perfect time from them to get some well deserved sleep.

"Oh thank you Master. I am so happy I belong to you now." Renamon said happily as she kissed Guilmon, making the Hazard Digimon smile back, kiss Renamon and then tell her. "And I'm glad we are going to be together."

"I love you." They both said together, before both shared a final, loving kiss, parting lips after and fell asleep in each other's arms.

And as the pair slept, with Renamon smiling and nuzzling and snuggling up to Guilmon in her sleep, not only did a familiar looking mark appear on her stomach, the Digital Hazard mark Guilmon had on his, but Renamon's stomach increased in size slightly, showing she truly belonged to Guilmon from the mating mark on her stomach, while her larger stomach showed she was now pregnant and the proud mother of Guilmon's children.


End file.
